


Through the Ages: An Engineer's Log

by ChronicleArt (KadriahWolf9416)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Fluff and Angst, Gay Space Dads, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadriahWolf9416/pseuds/ChronicleArt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the new Palladins and Allura knew of King Alfor's memories stored for Allura. But none of them knew of the memories stored for a certain Engineer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ages 5-17

**Age 5**

* * *

 "Alfor, this is my grandson Coran."

Alfor looked at the boy standing in front of him and the first thing he noticed was…

"Your hair looks like fire." He said simply. "I love fire, can we be friends?"

* * *

**Age 10**

* * *

 "Come on Alfor, they can't punish us if they can't find us." Coran egged on his friend.

"But my father will be angry if we skip studies again." The prince rubbed his hands together nervously.

"We already know this stuff. Come on, don't you want to go see the fair?"

Alfor sighed and nodded. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

**Age 15**

* * *

 "She likes you, Al." Coran chuckled as he watched the girl around their age blush when the prince looked his way.

"Yeah and her friend likes you." Alfor replied.

Coran just shrugged, "Yes I know. But I'm not interested in girls." The redhead replied easily.

Alfor was silent for a moment, "You're not?"

"Nope."

"Oh… okay."

* * *

**Age 17**

* * *

 "Oh quiznak. Oh no no no no." Coran paced back and forth in the same spot.

"You kissed me." Alfor said simply.

"Gods, Alfor I am so sorry. I mean… I've liked you for a while- but I didn't want to- I didn't mean to- QUIZNAK!" Coran yelled.

"Coran."

"I mean I knew I liked you but you were saying such nice things and-"

"Coran."

"I know you don't like me like that but I just needed to say something I didn't think that I-"

"Coran!"

"If you absolute hate me now I would understand that too-"

"CORAN!"

Coran stopped and stared at the prince. "What?" he asked.

Alfor answered by walking up and kissing him again.


	2. Age 19

"You're getting slower, Alfor. Don't tell me you're getting tired?" A young Coran joked with his friend as they sparred.

"You wish, you little quiznak." Alfor smirked and ran at Coran again to try to land a blow.

"Oooh, name calling. You wound me, my Prince. I don't know how I will EVER recover." Coran replied sarcastically and easily knocked Alfor's blade off course and landed his own blow by smacking Alfor on the ass with the flat of his blade as he fell forward.

"You're going to lose, Alfor. Just give up." Coran chuckled and adjusted his stance to be on the defensive once again.

"In your dreams, Coran." Alfor attacked again but this time, Coran stopped playing around. He easily knocked the Prince's blade aside and swiped his feet out from beneath him, sending him to his back. Coran stabbed his blade into the ground right near Alfor's head and straddled his stomach.

"I win." Coran said simply with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Alfor smirked and then easily flipped them over, pinning Coran's wrists above his head. "I wouldn't be so sure."

Coran looked at Alfor and noticed that something was off in his facial expressions. "Alfor?" He began, "Everything alright?"

The Prince's eyebrows raised and he quickly got off of Coran and sat down next to him. The hill they were sparring on was absolutely beautiful and you could look over the Altean countryside and see all it's beauty. Alfor was determined to continue to look out at the scenery instead of at his friend.

Coran sat up and moved to sit beside Alfor, their sides pressed against each other. "What's wrong?" the redhead asked while nudging the prince lightly.

"Father has finally made arrangements for me to marry." Alfor replied sadly.

Coran's eyes widened and then he looked down at the grass beneath where he was sitting. "So… I guess that means we have to stop."

"No!" Alfor got to his knees and took Coran's face in his hands. "No matter who I marry, I am yours. You are the one who holds my heart, Coran." He leaned in and kissed the engineer passionately.

Coran wanted to kiss back but instead he placed a hand on Alfor's chest and gently pushed him off. "Alfor… you will be married soon. I love you, but we have to stop this. You need to be devoted to your queen, not to an engineer."

Coran quickly got to his feet and started the trek back to Lion Castle, refusing to look at Alfor so that his prince didn't see the tears that he shed.

The Prince immediately got to his feet and went after him. He grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "Coran…"

"Please Alfor," Coran begged while not looking at the other boy. "don't make this harder." Coran pulled his hand away from Alfor's and began his walk once again.

Alfor watched as the engineer walked away from him and sighed. He made a promise to himself, that the only person he will ever have romantic feelings for, would be his redheaded engineer who had stolen his heart.


	3. Age 22

"My lord would you sit down? You're going to pace a hole in the floor." Coran said as he watched the young King pace back and forth in the hallway.

"My wife is in there giving birth to my child, Coran! Do you really expect me to calm down?!" Alfor yelled at the now lead engineer and head advisor.

"No I don't, but worrying isn't going to help at all. There's nothing that pacing your way through the floorboards is going to do to help Her Majesty."

"I know, but Coran-"

"Alfor." Coran interrupted and got to his feet. He went and placed a hand on the King's upper arm and squeezed gently, "She'll be fine. They will _both_ be fine. You'll have an heir to the throne and a little princess to spoil." He chuckled.

"You and Verena are both so sure that it's a girl. What if it's a boy?" The King countered.

"Then we have a new Prince instead of a Princess. And I would also owe you twenty syvs." The advisor answered simply.

"In your dreams, Coran." Alfor replied and then he heard the door open and then the sound of a baby crying hit his ears. The king spun around to look at the midwife, "Well?"

"A beautiful baby girl your majesty." The midwife replied with a smile, Coran grinned and held out his hand to the king.

"Pay up, sire." Alfor grunted and handed him the money before walking into the room quietly with Coran right behind him.

Coran stayed near the door as Alfor walked forward to place an arm around Verena and their newborn daughter.

"What shall we name her?" Verena asked in her gentle voice.

"Hmm… I don't know. I only thought of boy names." Alfor admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck, not taking his eyes off of the child in his wife's arms.

Coran chose this point to speak up, "What about Allura, your Majesties? After King Alfor's grandmother." Alfor tore his eyes away from the now sleeping babe and looked at Coran, then back at his daughter.

"Allura." Verena said softly while looking at the girl, and it was then that she chose to open her eyes and look at her parents.

Alfor smiled and nodded. "Allura it is."

Verena handed the newly named princess to her father, the man fumbled slightly before he was able to hold his daughter properly and then he grinned at the little girl.

Coran looked down at his feet when he saw the smile that Alfor gave Allura, and then decided to leave the family alone for a while. He just hoped no one saw his tears as he made his way back to his quarters. He didn't realize that seeing him happy with someone else would be this hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just to be clear. The ages are Coran's ages, Alfor is two years older. And also for every "age" it is actually 15 years for us. So when Coran was 1, he was actually 15 for us and so on. 
> 
> Hope everyone is liking these, let me know what you think?
> 
> THANKS FOR READING


	4. Age 24

Coran was so bored… and that was an understatement.

Alfor was in meetings all day today, Queen Verena took Princess Allura to visit the Queen's parents, and there was absolutely nothing to do around the castle. He even went and asked some of the engineers if there was anything that needed to be done and he was given a negative. You'd think that being the head advisor to the King of Altea would mean that Coran always had work to do. You'd be wrong.

The paperwork that he had to do today has been completely finished and he's double checked it and triple checked it and quadruple checked it and whatever the word is when you check it five times, he did that too. He walked around the grounds to see if anyone needed help with anything and they all told him the same thing, that they had everything under control but thank you for the offer.

So now here-Coran sits in his office, with nothing to do but stare at the wall and twiddle his thumbs. He needed to do something or else he would lose what was left of his already convoluted mind. He decided to make something, he took out a piece of paper and started to draw different schematics of better ways to improve weaponry, the castle itself, anything that he could think of better solutions for. But when that became too stressful to try to figure out, he started randomly folding pieces of paper into different shapes.

He folded them into stars, simple flyers, and things of that nature but then he decided to get really ambitious. It took him two hours but he finally did it, he created the Castle of Lions out of paper. He dug in his drawers for some of the sticky material that he used to put things up on his walls and attached it to the points of the castle. He aimed at the door and threw it and to his delight, it stuck.

Coran went and took it off the door and made it his mission to see how far he could be and still get it in the makeshift target. A few more times and he started to get more enthusiastic with the farther he got from the door. He threw it again and made a 'NYOOOOM' sound as it flew and hit the door and stuck again. He finally got to the point where he was at the opposite end of the wall.

He took aim at the door and threw the paper spaceship towards the target, again making the sound effects as it flew, and of course, it didn't go as planned. The door to his office opened right when the spaceship was about to land and Coran broke into hysterical laughter when he saw who it was behind the door. King Alfor was standing in the doorway with a paper version of the Castle of Lions stuck right between his eyes.

"Having fun, Coran?" The king asked as he took the spaceship off of his face.

Coran couldn't answer… he was laughing way too hard.

Alfor just smiled at his engineer and that was one thing he truly missed, seeing the other truly smile and laugh. He hadn't seen it for ages, so this was a great turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have the fluff! I needed something a little more light hearted for this chapter. :D Although the next chapter won't be nearly as upbeat. Be prepared.


	5. Age 28

The Castle of Lions, normally so busy and bustling and loud, was completely silent.

It seemed that everyone felt that it was disrespectful to speak at a time like this. No one dared go to the royal wing unless it was absolutely necessary and if they did go into the wing, they stayed silent.

Coran was one of the only people who would dare go into the royal wing, but as Head Advisor and the king's best friend, it was his job to make sure that nobody disturbed the King or Princess, especially right now. The castle has been silent for 3 weeks; Alfor has shut himself away from everyone except Allura and Coran, and by now everyone on the planet knew.

Verena, Queen of Altea, wife of King Alfor, and mother of Princess Allura, was dead.

The queen had been on a mission of peace to a neighboring planet and everything had gone according to plan. But while she was there, she fell ill. They returned her to the Castle of Lions where not even the healing pods could help her recover. She had requested that she be moved to her and Alfor's rooms and there, she passed away with Alfor by her side.

Her funeral was two weeks ago and Coran was still making sure that absolutely nothing needed the King's attention. He was doing everything, signing papers that needed it, going to meetings in the King's stead, visiting people and making sure the Paladins were staying away even though they were worried about their friend and King.

After all of this, Coran had been spending much more time with Princess Allura. Comforting her, taking care of her, and watching over her where her father, in his grief, could not. But this… this was the last straw. The four-age-old princess came running to Coran in tears. Her father had apparently refused to eat again and he seemed way too pale, the princess was terrified of losing her father as well. Coran picked up the Princess and held her close and when she had calmed down, he spoke softly to her.

"I will go talk to your father, alright? Don't you worry about a thing my little lion, everything will be alright."

"Promise?" she asked him with a quiet voice.

"I promise." He kissed her forehead and handed her to her nanny before marching to the royal suite to find the King.

He knocked on the door out of courtesy but when he heard the answering refusal for him to come in, he went in anyway.

"I told you to-!... Oh… Coran." The King had started to yell at whoever intruded on his personal space but stopped when he saw the engineer. "What can I do for you?"

Coran looked around the room and then looked to the table where there was a tray of food where nothing was touched. "Sire, you need to eat." He said simply.

"I am not hungry." Was the rebuttal and Coran shook his head. He went and grabbed the tray and set it on Alfor's desk in front of where he was sitting.

"Eat."

"I told you, I am not-"

"I don't give a damn!" Alfor was stunned; this was the first time that Coran had ever yelled at him in anger.

"You need to eat, Sire! You are getting thinner and paler by the day and soon we'll have to put you in a healing pod if you don't eat something! The Princess is worrying herself into hysterics; she just came up to me sobbing because that poor girl is so scared that she is going to lose her father as well as her mother! Stop being so selfish and take care of yourself!" Coran screamed in one big burst of fury.

Alfor was silent for a moment before calmly answering, "Allura's a child. She doesn't understan-"

"Don't tell me she doesn't understand Alfor." Coran's voice was low, but you could also hear the anger behind it, "And she's not the only one who is worried you imbecile. The whole Castle is worried about losing their King! I'm worried about you, you quiznak! I'm worried sick that I am going to lose you a second time and I don't think I'd be able to handle that! I am trying my hardest to make sure that this country runs smoothly while you mourn the woman you were in love with but I NEED you Alfor! Altea needs you! ALLURA needs you!"

"I wasn't in love with her." Alfor interrupted.

Coran stopped mid-rant and looked at his king in confusion.

"Verena… I wasn't in love with her. I loved her, yes, and she was a very dear friend to me, one that I could always confide in. She knew everything about me and was able to read me like a book. But she was not who I was in love with… and she knew that." Alfor stood from his desk and walked over to Coran, looking down at the one that he was truly in love with. He placed a hand on Coran's face gently and wiped away some of the angry tears that had fallen from the Engineer's eyes during his rant. "I am sorry for worrying you so much, and you are right. I am so sorry, Coran."

That's when Coran noticed the King's eyes were starting to water. The advisor quickly wrapped his arms around Alfor's neck and pulled him close running his fingers through the older man's hair as he sobbed.

"I love you, Coran." He had heard through the tears.

"I love you too." Coran replied and continued to stand there, holding his king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you this one would hurt.


	6. Age 30

Allura was getting fed up with Coran and her father. The two have been tiptoeing around each other for ages and it was starting to really get on her nerves. She sees how much they care about each other, and she loves Coran just as much as she loves her father and mother. Now with her mother gone, they can stop being timid around each other, can't they? Guess not.

Coran always let her sit in while he was working on the ship, so that was where she was right now while Coran's head was in the main control panel of the Castle of Lions.

"Coran, do you love Father?" Allura just blurted out and there was a loud bang from Coran smacking his head in his startled state. He came out of the panel rubbing his head and groaning. "Princess, where did you get ideas like that?" he asked. "Have you been getting into your father's Nunvill stash again?"

Allura huffed and crossed her arms. "You're avoiding the question. And no I haven't, thank you very much." Coran sighed and shook his head, "For only being six ages old, you have quite the vocabulary." He grumbled.

"I am almost 7 ages old! And that's…" Coran looked at the princess and saw that she was doing the math in her head. "More than 90 Earth years old!" she exclaimed when she finally came up with the answer.

"Of course my Pynrau. Whatever you say." Coran smiled, he had succeeded in getting her to drop the subject with Alfor. "You're avoiding the question again, Coran." She said simply.

"….quiznak."

Coran sighed and ran his hand through his hair near his neck. "It's a very complicated situation, Allura. You're father and I… I mean…"

"Coran, my mother has been gone for 2 ages. My father loves you. I've seen it. And you love him, so why the quiznak are you two dancing around each other?"

"Allura!" Coran yelled, scandalized at the young princess using the curse.

"What? You use it all the time."

Coran started to stutter, "W-well you…" he cleared his throat and straightened up. "Well, you should be doing as I say, not as I do." He said authoritatively.

Allura rolled her eyes at her guardian and looked back at him.

"Yeah, roll your eyes, see if there's a brain back there." Coran retorted at her.

"I have a bigger brain than you do." The Princess responded.

"I beg your pardon?!" Coran shouted.

"At least I don't dance around the man I love even though it's obvious that he's in love with me too." Allura glared and she swore that she could see steam blowing out of Coran's nose and ears.

"Now listen here you little," Allura and Coran began their shouting match at each other and it was loud enough that a certain King heard the ruckus all the way from his office.

Alfor sighed when he heard his daughter and his head advisor yelling at each other, he got up and walked to the control room. "What in the world is going on?" he asked and that interrupted both of them and made them go quiet.

"She/He started it." They both said at the same time, pointing at each other.

"I don't care who started it, I want to know what it's about." Alfor replied.

"You both love each other and are being ridiculous about it." The princess said bluntly. "I am going to leave you two alone. Cause you have a lot to talk about." Allura walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Alfor looked at Coran with wide eyes, Coran just pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned.

"She is too perceptive for her age." Alfor stated with a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. "But I suppose that we have been dancing around the issue for too long."

Coran nodded. "Yeah, we have."

Then began the awkward silence. The two stood where they were, looking anywhere but at each other and you could easily cut the awkwardness with a knife, it was so thick. Neither King nor engineer wanted to speak first about the issue at hand but they both knew that they had to talk sooner or later and they've been choosing the "later" option for too long.

Alfor sighed and walked up to Coran, taking the engineer's hand in his. "Well I suppose that I'll go first." He took a deep breath and spoke, "I love you, Coran. I have always loved you. Verena was a very close friend and I loved her, but I was never _in_ love with her like I was… am… with you. You were there for Allura when I couldn't be, you have been there for me since the beginning and I do not know how I will be able to repay you for that. I love you, so much, and I hope that you will love me again someday."

Coran looked into the face of his king. "I have never stopped. I love you too, Alfor."

You never realize you missed something until the moment you could do it again, and one thing was for sure, they both missed kissing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any references for the Altean language, so I made my own up.
> 
> Pynrau - "Little Lion"


End file.
